gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis X Mario 2: Unity of Worlds
Petropolis X Mario 2: Unity of Worlds is the sequel to the first Petropolis X Mario game featuring Burst Arts’ Petropolis series and Nintendo’s Super Mario series. It will be developed by Burst Arts Inc. and Nintendo, along with Square Enix. It was released exclusively for the Wii U in December 10, 2016. 'Story' Unknown portals have been appearing across the worlds of Mario and Petropolis. Bowser and Whisker, who were also dragged into the portals, working with a being called Smithy, whose body was destroyed in another dimension. The seven beastmen, known as the League of Gramm, led by a being named Tri Gramm, were enslaved by Whisker via the Conch of Bewitchment, destroyed by Smithy. However, Bowser and Whisker worked to make armor for the League of Gramm to completely put them under Smithy’s control, as well as to build Fusion Engines Smithy intends to use to harness the power of all worlds. Meanwhile, secretly scheming to turn Smithy’s plans to their advantage, Bowser and Whisker suggest that he have Mario and Thunder captured, and the League of Gramm and the Koopalings are sent to accomplish that task. Brought to Miracle Planet (a planet which appears at Miracle Kingdom every 50 years), the two heroes were soon converted into the new Chimerified Minions, Mario Tanuplumber and Thunder Stormdino. They are sent respectively to Petro Islands and the Mushroom Kingdom to build Fusion Engines, while also secretly being programmed to attack and cure each other by Whisker and Bowser, who have renewed their friendship and intend to have the heroes defeat Smithy for them. Mario Tanuplumber was engaged by some of the Beastfighters while Thunder Stormdino was confronted by Princess Peach, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi. These heroes prove unable to stop the pair, and the Fusion Engines are activated, forcing both worlds to merge together. The results of the worlds merging were that Mario Tanuplumber and Thunder Stormdino were brought together and begun battling while the Beast Fighters and their allies are brought into contact with the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. At that moment, Geno and Mallow found themselves in the midst of the fusing worlds and joined the other heroes. The two Chimerified Minions cured each other, and Bowser and Whisker flee with the League of Gramm in pursuit as Smithy recognizes their treachery. Mario and Thunder reunite, with the latter reminding the former about the events of the first game. The Beast Fighters, Mario’s friends, Geno, Mallow, and their allies board the Ace Combatant (Miné’s airship) to find and confront Smithy and undo the damage he has caused. Smithy, on the other hand, is unworried, as his base on Miracle Planet enabled him to rebuild his gang to serve as his army. 'Synopsis ' The graphics and sound system would come from the latest Mario games, with most music from the recent Petropolis games. Stages combine elements from various Mario stages with that of Petropolis 14 at first, but then use elements from other Petropolis and Mario games. 'Playable Characters ' Thunder Storminski – Thunder is the standard for Petropolis characters that is basically an all-arounder, having the ability to perform maneuvers, shoot his Lightning Streams, carry objects, and switch between his three Elemen (Yolk, Blur, and Rage). *Opening Stage Theme: Tail of Lightning (Petropolis Character Song Album Vol. 1) *Victory & Results Theme: Round Clear (Petropolis 14)/Across the Ocean (Petropolis) Julie Vixen – Julie can use her own pistol and bombs, making her attacks more long-range, although she also does close combat. She is also one of the few characters that can swim. *Opening Stage Theme: Love Gun! (Petropolis Character Song Album Vol. 1) *Victory & Results Theme: Round Clear (Petropolis 8)/Winner! (Petropolis Fighters) Fluff Cotton – the quickest of the Petropolis cast, Fluff jumps as high as Luigi. Fluff uses his “Light Cannon” as his long-range attack while using his legs and ears for close-range. He is also capable of swimming. *Opening Stage Theme: Hi-Bunny (Petropolis Fighters) *Victory & Results Theme: Finish! (Petropolis Pocket)/Petro Island (Petropolis Pocket) Aaron Clawface – Clawface can cling to walls and mainly relies on a combo of melee attacks. This also includes diving attacks from the air. He is one of the characters who can wall climb. *Opening Stage Theme: Master of Fists (Petropolis Fighters Deluxe) *Victory & Results Theme- Act Clear (Petropolis 7)/Brawl Bears Are Here (Petropolis) Selene Melodia – Selene is capable of gliding in the air similar to Peach, as well as using her magical abilities. Touching a Super Mushroom will cause her to transform into one of her elemental forms, depending on the orb she carries. She can also double jump in the air. *Opening Stage Theme: Melodia’s Magic (Petropolis Super Shock: Vocal Collection) *Victory & Results Theme: Phase Cleared (Petropolis (1997))/My Name is Selene (Petropolis (1997)) Yoshino Kaneko – Yoshino has about the same speed as Luigi. She attacks with techniques from her Battler Scroll, with her powerful moves being available after the consumption of a powerup. Yoshino can swim as well. *Opening Stage Theme: Koukai no Onnanoko (Petropolis Character Song Album Vol. 2) *Victory & Results Theme: Level Clear & Results (Petropolis 12) Burrow Diggs – Burrow is slow, but makes up for his lack of speed with his gravitational powers from the Anti-Rings. He is also able to create “gravitational points” for self-defense. Burrow is the only character who can temporarily use an item of his choice *Opening Stage Theme: Gravi-Charge! (Petropolis Fighters Deluxe) *Victory & Results Theme: Level Complete & Ranking (Petropolis 10) Specter Phantom – Specter can fly for a long time and use bow-and-arrow based attacks. On the other hand his defense is subpar. He does not kick off walls perfectly, but he can run faster, having the most speed in the cast. *Opening Stage Theme: Ruler of Ghosts (Petropolis (1997)) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory & Results (Petropolis 13) Mario – Mario plays like he does in his recent installations. While he can’t climb walls, he does still have his different variety of jumps. He's also one of the few Mario characters that can swim, similar to as seen in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel. *Opening Stage Theme: Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory (Super Mario Bros.)/File Select (Paper Mario) Luigi: Luigi has the highest jump and steeper speed compared to most characters, but unfortunately has low defense when not stationary. He can also use certain Petropolis items. *Opening Stage Theme: Luigi's Mansion Series Medley (Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) *Victory & Results Theme: Level Clear (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) Princess Peach – Peach plays similar to how she does in Super Mario 3D World. She can float while jumping like in Super Mario Bros. 2, but at times uses her parasol and other items like she does in the Super Smash Bros. games. *Opening Stage Theme: Rainbow Cruise (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Victory & Results Theme: All Clear (Super Princess Peach)/Peach’s Castle (Super Mario 64) Yoshi – Yoshi is one of the few Mario characters who can Flutter Jump after jumping once. He can eat enemies, turn them into eggs, and use them to attack foes. In other words, he also plays like he does in his spinoff games. *Opening Stage Theme: Athletic (Super Mario World) *Victory & Results Theme: Goal & Score (Yoshi’s Island) Toad - the Blue Toad plays like he does in the newer Mario games; able to jump off walls, use power ups, and pulling bushes. Toad is one of the few characters which can use the Petropolis items. *Opening Stage Theme: Plains (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) *Victory & Results Theme: Course Clear (Super Mario Bros. 3)/Title Theme (Mario Party) Geno – While Geno can use some power-ups from both franchises, he mainly relies on his magic skills for long-range combat. Geno can also double jump and kick off of walls. *Opening Stage Theme: Forest Maze (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory!! (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Mallow – In addition to his magic abilities, Mallow can float in different directions for a brief time. Some Petropolis items can enhance his abilities. *Opening Stage Theme: Tadpole Pond (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) White Mage – Hailing from the Final Fantasy series, the White Mage serves as a guest character. She can heal other players, and she can cast spells from using items of both franchises. *Opening Stage Theme: Main Theme (Final Fantasy) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory Fanfare (Final Fantasy) 'DLC Special Characters ' Bolt Cinnastar – Bolt can create chain combos with his “quake lightning” and swim underwater like certain other characters. His Eleman is Glide, which can allow him to do exactly that while also performing attacks that way. *Opening Stage Theme: For My Buddy (Petropolis Pocket) *Victory & Results Theme: Boss Defeated (Petropolis Pocket)/Announcement of Winner (Petropolis Fighters Deluxe) Rosalina - Rosalina plays as she did in the latest Super Smash Bros.; being able to double jump, shoot star bits, and depend on her Luma allies. On that note, she uses power-ups as well like in Super Mario 3D World. *Opening Stage Theme: Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Victory & Results Theme: Overture (Super Mario Galaxy) Gopher Woodrow – Gopher can hover, but is at a disadvantage with no weapons. Despite this he can charge to fire out psionic arrows and “lock-on” to projectiles to send them back at enemies. *Opening Stage Theme: Sacred Knights (Petropolis 6) *Victory & Results Theme: Sword of Ancients Received Strength (Petropolis 6) Wario – The doppelganger of Mario returns as DLC. He can lock-on to enemies and ram into them. He can also summon his motorbike to make himself faster to make up for his poor speed. *Opening Stage Theme: Greenhorn Forest (Wario World) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory! Wario (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U)/Level Select (WarioWare: Smooth Moves) Bloom Insectos – The time-twisting childhood friend of Thunder makes her return as DLC. She’s more aggressive than most of the Petropolis characters and can chain a few melee attacks along with her special attacks. *Opening Stage Theme: Time Witch (Petropolis Fighters X) *Victory & Results Theme: The Next Convergence/Winner (Petropolis Fighters X) Princess Daisy – The fan-favorite tomboy princess makes her first appearance on a platformer as a DLC character. While similar to Peach, Daisy has a better jump range and is able to use some sports equipment as her weapons. *Opening Stage Theme: Daisy Hills (Mario Kart 7) *Victory & Results Theme: Level Clear (Super Mario Land)/Daisy's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged) Soul Squareshell – Soul can transform into a bat, lion, and goat and can charge up attacks to fire Glacier Claws at enemies. He also has the Ice Missile, which can freeze enemies on contact for a temporary amount of time. Using the Beast Orbs will cause him to transform into the respective beastman. *Opening Stage Theme: Lost Hybrid (Petropolis Character Song Album Vol. 3) *Victory & Results Theme: Level Complete (Petropolis 3)/Ranking (Petropolis 9) Donkey Kong – DK plays like he is in the Donkey Kong Country games. While he can slam the ground and use his roll attack from the Donkey Kong games, unfortunately he cannot use any items except the Mushrooms are replaced by bananas which can replenish his health. *Opening Stage Theme: DK Island Swing (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Victory & Results Theme: Victory/World Map (Donkey Kong Country) Operetta – A fan-favorite from the Petropolis franchise, Operetta mainly relies on summoning a spread of three projectiles in once from in front of herself. She can also hover, summons shields, and platforms. While slower, she makes up with power and versatility. *Opening Stage Theme: Hi-Power Upgrades (Petropolis Fighters X) *Victory & Results Theme: World Clear & Ranking (Petropolis Voltage) Waluigi – The doppelganger of Luigi and the partner of Wario has some similarities to Operetta with just a few exceptions. When attack from above, he will throw Bob-ombs at his enemies. He can also use his tennis racket as his secondary weapon. *Opening Stage Theme: Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS) *Victory Theme: 1st Place Finish & Results (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) 'Items ' 'Power-Ups ' Coins – While coins can be used for collecting for most characters, they actually act as power suppliers for the special attacks for the Petropolis characters and the White Mage. They can also be exchanged for items at the Ace Combatant. Mushrooms - These are exclusive to both characters. For Mario characters, they help them grow. For Petropolis characters, they replenish 15% of their health. Beast Capsules - These work for Mario and Petropolis characters and the White Mage this time around and restore energy for any beast weapons acquired from the League of Gramm. Fire Flower - These are exclusive to Mario characters. It simply gives them the Fire ability, which allows them to throw fire balls at the enemies. Partner Battery – These can be selected from the menu and replenish usage for the Partner summons/ Hexa-Barrier – Exclusive to Petropolis characters this gives them a shield that gives said character a separate barrier bar. Once that runs out, he or she will have to rely on using Heart Crystals. It can be switched off at any time via the menu. Stars – These can be exchanged for items over at the Ace Combatant. Enemy Reflector – These can be acquired from the Ace Combatant. These will make sure Mario characters can suffer at least one hit without power-ups from enemies without dying. With this, Petropolis characters can take one hit from spikes without losing health. Invincibility Star - These can be found both within levels and equipped from the menu upon purchasing from the Ace Combatant. Similar to the Mario series, a character can simply plow through enemies from contact while this is in effect and they become completely invulnerable. Bombchu – A rare item found within stages that chases enemies and destroys them. Crymat – This classic Burst Arts character can only be purchased from the Ace Combatant. Once selected from the menu it will fly next to the player and provide support fire for a limited time. It can also appear from above the enemy and capture them. CDs- These are hidden within levels and give provide data profiles for characters. 'Beast Weapons ' (These are each acquired from the first line of stages featuring the League of Gramm) (Echo) Attack - The character shoots a purple blob which will stick on enemies Defense - This creates a green blob resembling a shield. Soul – Transforms Soul into a gecko. (Prince) Attack – The character shoots about three feathers at different directions. Defense – The character is surrounded by six feathers, leaving them defended for a while. Soul – Transforms Soul into a peacock. (Harriet) Attack - The character charges forward spinning in a miniature cyclone Defense – A giant brick appears in front of the character, defending them from attacks. Soul – Transforms Soul into a hippopotamus. (York) Attack – The character rolls forward in a large snowball. Defense – The character becomes frozen to defend from attacks. You can break free or wait until the ice evaporates. Soul – Transforms Soul into a yeti. (Wane) Attack – Homing missiles are shot out Defense – An afterimage of an 8-bit ghost appears around the player, turning them invisible for a brief time. Soul – Transforms Soul into a weasel. (Suzaku) Attack – Transparent slashes appear through the enemy, defeating them after a while. Defense – The character guards and if an enemy attacks them, a counterattack is triggered. Soul – Transforms Soul into a stingray. (Kilo) Attack – The character fires a group of miniature meteors at their enemies. Defense – The character forms a rocky clone of themselves Soul – Transforms Soul into a dragon-like Gramm. (Tri) Attack – Three triangles appear in front of the character and become cannon which can fire powerful beams. Defense – A transparent pyramid appears around the character. Soul – Transforms Soul into a Gramm alien. 'Partner Summons' (These are each acquired from the second line of stages featuring the Koopaling bosses) (Kooper) Attack – Shoots himself in his shell at his enemies Defense – Spins around in his shell to create a small tornado Acquired from: Iggy Koopa (Parakarry) Attack – Homes himself onto his enemies Defense – A counter move that leads to him carrying his attacker off stage Acquired from: Lemmy Koopa (Watt) Attack – Creates an electrical surge to attack surrounding enemies Defense – A counter move that paralyzes the enemy on contact Acquired from: Larry Koopa (Sushie) Attack – Sprays a small stream of water at the enemy Defense – Creates a cube of water surrounding the player for 4 minutes Acquired from: Morton Koopa Jr. (Flurrie) Attack – Creates a strong gust of wind to blow her enemies back Defense – Creates a small gust around the character Acquired from: Ludwig Von Koopa (Kid Yoshi) Attack – Creates a few eggs for him to attack enemies Defense – A counter move that leads to him swallowing the enemy before spitting him out Acquired from: Wendy Koopa (Vivian) Attack – Performs a fire spell at her enemies Defense – Drags the player underground for a limited amount of time Acquired from: Roy Koopa (Ms. Mowz) Attack – A counter move where she slaps the enemy a few times Defense – Creates clones of herself to confuse the enemies Acquired from: Bowser Jr. 'Operetta Capsule Upgrades ' A hologram of Operetta will pop up and provide upgrades for anyone who finds her. For certain characters like Thunder, Selene, Bolt, Soul, and Gopher she provides Sacred Orbs to help attain stronger forms. Other characters like Fluff, Clawface, Julie, Yoshino, and Specter only get upgrades reminiscent of ones from the “Great era” Petropolis games and spinoffs. Most of the Mario characters can get upgrades similar to the ones from the Mario spin-offs, although there are a few exceptions. 'Ace Combatant ' The main base for the heroes acts as a shop to provide upgrades items and equipment for certain characters. Miné, Toadsworth, Tusk, Toadette, Chippy, Whirlwind, and some of the partners from the first two Paper Mario games can be seen here from time to time. 'Stages ' 'Opening Stages ' Thunder Stormdino – Mario Characters only Stage Background: Applewood Forest/Petro Islands Boss Music: New music with elements of Petropolis 8’s final boss theme Mario Tanuplumber – Petropolis Characters only Stage Background: Grass Plains/Mushroom Kingdom Boss Music: New music with elements of SMG’s boss music League of Gramm Stages (The League of Gramm Attacks accompanies the title boss of each.) Echo Gecko ''' Stage Style and Theme: Leaf Country/Happy Adventure, Delightful Adventure (SMRPG) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm jingle mixed with SM64 Game Start Mid-Boss: Petey Piranha Mid-Boss Theme: Boss Theme (Super Mario Sunshine) '''Prince Peacock Stage Style and Theme: Tan Desert/Desert Overworld (NSMBW) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm jingle mixed with Mario Kart 64 Race Start Mid-Boss: Eyerok Mid-Boss Theme: Boss Theme (Super Mario 64) Harriet Hippo Stage Style and Theme: Cerulean Isles/Beach Bowl Galaxy (SMG) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm jingle mixed with SMS Episode Select Mid-Boss: Gooper Blooper Mid-Boss Theme: Event Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) York Yeti Stage Style and Theme: Powder Mountain/Frappe Snowland (MK64) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm mixed with MKDD Course Fanfare Mid-Boss: Chief Chilly Mid-Boss Theme: Boss Battle (Mario Kart DS) Wane Weasel Stage Style and Theme: Heliotrope Heaven/Rainbow Castle (Mario Party) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm mixed with SMG Course Select Mid-Boss: Giga Lakitu Mid-Boss Theme: Giga Lakitu’s theme (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Suzaku Stingray Stage Style and Theme: Gunmetal Factory/Battlerock Galaxy (SMG) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm mixed with MK7 Course Intro Mid-Boss: Megaleg Mid-Boss Theme: Megaleg’s theme (Super Mario Galaxy) Kilo Gramm ''' Stage Style and Theme: Crimson Volcano/Bowser’s Road (SM64) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm mixed with Bowser's Message Mid-Boss: Dark Star Mid-Boss Theme: In The Final (Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story) '''Tri Gramm Stage Style and Theme: Gramm’s World/Starship (Mario Sports Mix) Stage Intro Theme: League of Gramm Leader mixed with MK8 Course Intro Mid-Boss: Culex Mid-Boss Theme: Culex Battle (Final Fantasy IV) Rival Stage Takes place upon the Ace Combatant where one character will have to fight another playable character. The usual set-up is a Mario character set up against a Petropolis character regardless. Original Mario Bosses: New music with elements of the Koopaling boss theme Super Mario RPG Bosses: New music with elements of Fight Against a Somewhat Stronger Monster Petropolis characters: Rival Battle theme (Petropolis 7) Donkey Kong and Final Fantasy characters: New music with elements of Rainbow Ship Fused World Stages The second stage lineup consists of places on Thunder’s world fused with elements of the Mario series, where the heroes go to destroy the remaining of Smithy’s world engines left behind. Boss themes from respective games are also present along with Mario-style versions of Petropolis themes. Each of these also has a secret boss from the Petropolis series present. Southeastern Islands: Larry Koopa & Roy Koopa Secret Boss: Hades Secret Boss Theme: Hades (First Form) Sunflower Garden: Wendy O. Koopa & Iggy Koopa Secret Boss: Havoc Chimera Secret Boss Theme: Double-Winged Trouble Cannon Fortress: Lemmy Koopa & Morton Koopa Jr. Secret Boss: Mind Blotling Secret Boss Theme: The Core Ruin Site: Ludwig von Koopa & Bowser Jr. Secret Boss: Rosetta Secret Boss Theme: Sacred Nature 3 Defeating each of the Petropolis bosses provides special Beast Abilities for the Mario characters to use their techniques. On the other hand Petropolis characters get Super Abilities to do the opposite. Smithy's Castle - Miracle Planet Part 1= Stage Theme: Bowser’s Castle – Second Visit (SMRPG) mixed with Tower’s Nucleus (Petropolis 5) Mid-Boss: Mack Mid-Boss Theme: Fight Against an Armed Boss Boss: Armored G-95 Boss Theme: Dear Fallen Angel Part 2= Stage Theme: The Great Tower (SM3DW) mixed with Chimera King’s Tower (Petropolis) Mid-Boss: Yaridovich Mid-Boss Theme: Remix of Fight Against an Armed Boss Boss: Rebuilt Zero One Boss Theme: Zero Madness (Petropolis 7) Part 3= Stage Theme: X-Naut Fortress (PM:TTYD) mixed with Astro Ship (Petro+) Mid-Boss: Axem Rangers Mid-Boss Theme: The Axem Rangers Drop In Boss: Master Beast (Bowser & Whisker) Boss Theme: The Fight Against Whisker (Petropolis 12) mixed with Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros. U) Part 4= Stage Theme: Castle Bleck (SPM) mixed with Kayla’s Shuttle (Petropolis X) Mid-Boss: League of Gramm – Smithy Armor and True Tri Mid-Boss Theme: The Gramm’s True Power Boss: Exor Boss Theme: Fight Against an Armed Boss (orchestral remix) Part 5= Stage Theme: Weapons Factory (SMRPG) mixed with The Sound of Something Deadly (Petropolis Metal Wars) Mid-Boss: Smithy Mid-Boss Theme: Fight Against Smithy (remixed) Boss: Smithy Final Form Boss Theme: Fight Against Smithy, Who Likes Transforming (SMRPG) 'Crossover Stages ' Description- Each of these stages come separately from the main game, but take place within the worlds. Upon beating said stage a new weapon is made available in the main game. 'Vestion – Bloodsurge' Misc Enemies: Hellmen, Assassins, Gladiators, Footsoldiers, General, Berserkers, Revenants Stage Intro: Opening Title (Bloodsurge) Stage Themes: Pure Wake (Phase 1), The Blood Seeker (Phase 2), The Forgotten Hero (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Garland Mid-Boss Theme: The Hooded Stranger Boss: The Sacrificial Vessel Boss Theme: No Rules Victory & Results Theme: Victory (Bloodsurge II)/Level Up (Bloodsurge II) Ending Theme: End of Our Legend (Bloodsurge IV) Acquired Weapons: Holy Sword Attack: Creates a strong energy blast around the character, pushing enemies back. Defense: Creates a crystal shield to defend from enemies. 'Elite Coliseum – Power Battlers' Misc Enemies: Builders Agents, Shadow Powers Stage Intro: Intro Theme (Revenger Strike) Stage Themes: Chance Land (Phase 1), Spike Beach (Phase 2), Twilight Streets (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Sephiroth Mid-Boss Theme: Undersea Chaos (Power Battlers) Boss: Axel Boss Theme: The Revenge – Kaio Remix (Power Battlers Megamix) Victory & Results Theme: Winner (Power Battlers)/Bonus Results (Grand Star Crashers 2) Ending Theme: The Night (Power Battlers Megamix) Acquired Weapons: Synergy Stones Attack: Allows the character to perform a combo of 10 attacks on the enemy. Defense: A boost-type move where the character’s attack/defense/speed are briefly upgrades 'Dustville – Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend' Misc Enemies: Gentleman, Beast Bear, Venom Fruit, Hammer Golem, Mirroria Stage Intro: Awakening Chapter Stage Themes: Walk Through Bliss (Phase 1), Burning Desire (Phase 2), Fallen (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Kuja Mid-Boss Theme: Clash of Fiction Boss: Angra Mainyu Boss Theme: Chaos’ Birth Victory & Results Theme: Absolute Victory! Ending Theme: Close the Book Acquired Weapons: Mystical Arms Attack: The character does one attack with the Legionnaire before performing another with the Midas. Defense: Entangles the enemy with the Grace before casting a wind spell with Lazarus. 'Techno City – Robot Summoner Kite' Misc Enemies: MJ Blorb, Rustsaw, Spark Moth, Shotokat, Steel Blade, Blinks, Kindles, Burr, Umbrella Blorb, Clugg, Masked Fang Stage Intro: Summon the Adventure, Kite! (Robot Summoner Kite) Stage Themes: Synched Sounds (Phase 1), High Chase (Phase 2), Endless Crash (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Cloud of Darkness Mid-Boss Theme: Excite + Madness (Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Stream 2) Boss: Daurm Boss Theme: Obsidian Blood (Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Storm) Victory & Results Theme: World Complete (Robot Summoner Kite 2)/Weapon Intermission (Robot Summoner Kite 4) Ending Theme: Lost Peace (Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Storm) Acquired Weapons: Azuros Attack: Fires a blast of blue energy that can also be controlled Defense: Charges towards the enemies with the Dragon Dash 'O.K. Tokyo – O.K. Buster 7' Misc Enemies: Klox, Virm, Ape, Clash, O.K. Clone Stage Intro: Let’s O.K. BUSTING (O.K. Buster Frenzy) Stage Themes: A Pulse of A Kind (Phase 1), The Girl Who Fell Into the Lake of Time (Phase 2), Let’s Have A Fright Contest (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Exdeath Mid-Boss Theme: Endless Busting (O.K. Buster 10th Anniversary!) Boss: Eclair Boss Theme: The Shape-Shifting Boy Who Busts (O.K. Buster 7) Victory & Results Theme: Cheer! (O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary)/Classic Busting (O.K. Buster Frenzy) Ending Theme: Thanks for Playing (O.K. Buster 7) Acquired Weapons: O.K. Magic Attack: Two O.K.s appear in front of the character. When the character strikes them, they launch at different directions for a time. Defense: A Buster Shield appears in front of the character for a limited time. 'Virtual Cyberspace – MegaWare Clash' Misc Enemies: Mild Virus, Hazard, Corrupt Avatar Stage Intro: Intro (MegaWare Clash) Stage Themes: Cyber Surf (Phase 1), Digital-A (Phase 2), The Inner Light (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Seymour Mid-Boss: Attack of the Viruses (MegaWare Clash) Boss: Glass Hand + Door Boss Theme: The Future Can Win Victory & Results Theme: Hi-Victory (MegaWare Clash 2)/Title Screen (MegaWare Clash) Ending Theme: Install ~Final Download~ Acquired Weapons: MegaWare Transmitter Attack: Creates a swarm of digitized projectiles to fire at the enemies. Defense: The character is replaced by an Avatar with the traits of the playable character (Orange with Thunder’s deformed tail, Green with Luigi’s hat, etc). The Avatar is capable of jumping higher, dashing, and gliding. 'Hyrule – The Legend of Zelda' Misc Enemies: Bolbokin, Octoroks, Dodongos, Darknut, Lizalfos, ChuChu Stage Intro: Title Theme (A Link To The Past) Stage Themes: Main Theme (Phase 1), Temple (Phase 2), Gerudo Valley (Phase 2) Mid-Bosses: Jecht Mid-Boss Theme: Mid Boss Battle (Ocarina of Time) Boss: Ganon Boss Theme: Ganondorf Second Fight Victory Theme: Victory! The Legend of Zelda (Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U)/Fairy Fountain (Four Swords) Ending Theme: Staff Roll (Majora’s Mask) Acquired Weapons: Triforce of Courage ' Attack: The character fires a sword-shaped beam. The higher the health, the stronger it is. Defense: The character is defended by a force field resembling the Triforce. 'Zebes – Metroid Misc Enemies: Space Pirate Trooper, Space Pirate Grenadier, Space Pirate Commando, Reo Stage Intro: Game Start (Metroid) Stage Themes: Theme of Samus Aran, Galactic Hero (Phase 1), Chozo Ruins (Phase 2), Kraid's Lair (Phase 3) Mid-Bosses: Ultimecia Mid-Boss Theme: Boss Confrontation 1 (Super Metroid) Boss: Ridley & Mother Brain Boss Theme: Omega Ridley Victory Theme: Item Obtained (Metroid Prime) Ending Theme: Stall Credits (Metroid Fusion) Acquired Weapons: Chozo Fragments ' Attack: The player fires beams of electric energy. Defense: The player is surrounded by an electric aura. 'Ylisse – Fire Emblem Awakening Misc Enemies: Fighter Risen, Sorcerer Risen, Archer Risen, Revenant Risen, Sage Risen, Entomber Risen Stage Intro: Id (Beginnings) Stage Theme: Prelude (Phase 1), Conquest (Phase 2), Divine Decree (Phase 3) Mid-Bosses: The Emperor Mid-Boss Theme: Chaos (Ablaze) Boss: Grima Boss Theme: Id (Purpose) Victory Theme: Level Up/Main Theme (Fire Emblem Awakening) Ending Theme: Old Battlefield Acquired Weapons: Dragonstone ' Attack: An afterimage of a dragon appears and fires a blast of fire. Defense: The player switches out temporally with a Manakete dragon form that is similar to the Avatar from the Mega Transmitter, but breaths a stream of fire 'Octo Valley – Splatoon Misc Enemies: Octotrooper, Twintacle Octotrooper, Octosniper, Octocopter, Octobomber, Octostamp, Octolings Stage Intro: Opening Stage Themes: Four-Legged Advance (Phase 1), Ink or Sink (Phase 2), Splattack (Phase 3) Mid-Bosses: Gabranth Mid-Boss Theme: Octoweaponry Boss: DJ Octavio Boss Theme: Calamari Inkantation Victory & Results Theme: Battle Win/Result Ending Theme: Maritime Melody Acquired Weapons: Hero Shot Attack: The player fires several shots of colored ink at the enemy Defense: The player sinks into a puddle of ink. The player can also move around for a limited time, but only if there are trails of ink on the floor 'Dream Land – Kirby' Misc Enemies: Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Sir Kibble, Poppy Bros. Jr., Chilly, Bonkers Stage Intro: Intro (Kirby Super Star) Stage Themes: Floral Fields (Phase 1), Olive Ocean (Phase 2), The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Phase 3) Mid-Boss: Kefka Palazzo Mid-Boss Theme: Ripple Red Boss: Queen Sectonia Boss Theme: Sullied Grace Victory Theme: Victory Fanfare/Game Select (Kirby Super Star) Ending Theme: Staff Roll (Kirby’s Dream Land 3) Acquired Weapons: Star Rod Attack – Shoots a small shooting star from the rod. The player can change directions and charge it for a more powerful shot. Defense – A swarm of stars surround the player for a limited time. 'Kanto – Pokémon' Misc Enemies: Team Rocket Grunts Stage Intro: Pokémon Red/Blue Intro Stage Theme: Main Theme (Phase 1), Battle! Wild Pokémon (Phase 2), Team Rocket Hideout (Phase 3) Mid-Bosses: Golbez Mid-Boss Theme: Battle! Trainer Boss: Giovanni & Mewtwo Boss Theme: Battle! Team Rocket Victory Theme: Victory! Gym Battle Ending Theme: Ending (Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen) Acquired Weapons: Z-Ring Attack – The player activates a special attack of a certain type after utilizing the power of the weapon Defense – The player gain a power boost of a certain type 'Misc. Music' Opening Theme- Original Music 1st Stage Select- SMRPG Map theme mixed with Petropolis Menu theme Smithy Stage Select- SMG2 World 6 Map mixed with Moe Hungers (Petropolis 11) Crossover Stage Select- Menu Theme (Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) mixed with Character Select (Petropolis Beast Fighters) Ace Combatant Theme- Peach’s Theme (PM:TTYD) mixed with Fluff (Petropolis) Staff Roll – SM3DW Staff Roll mixed with Petropolis 4 Credits Credits – SMW Credits mixed with HERO (Petropolis 14) Game Over – SMW Game Over mixed with Petropolis 6 Game Over Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Super Mario Category:Final Fantasy Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:Nintendo Wii U Games